Dreams
by KaryAzuc
Summary: Mathew Williams un joven de 16 años pasa una tarde con su amor platónico Arthur pero lo confunde con Alfred, después de ello decide irse del país y regresa 2 años después... UK/Can con insinuación de USA/ UK y otras parejas una oportunidad
1. Chapter 1

¡Hi!, por fin decidi publicar mi segunda historia, espero poder actualizar pronto el próximo capitulo puesto que estoy por entrar a vacaciones wiii XD, bueno que mas.. es un historia UK/Canada, aunque también contendrá u poco de USA/UK, Fran/USA, y tal vez otras parejas aunque no estoy aun segura jeje... sera romantica en algunas partes tristes, amm los dejo con la historia, una oportunidad 0w0

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos dueños, por mi Canadá saldria mas y seria mas reconocido XD

bueno los dejo con la historia

* * *

><p>= Flash back =<p>

_Ese era un día especial para Mathew quien tenia 16 años, para su corta edad este fue el mejor día de su vida, era su cumpleaños y fue recordado por quien menos lo esperaría su compañero Arthur del cual estaba enamorado. _

_En el día habían salido y se encontró con su amor platónico, en un momento lo llamo Alfred y el no lo negó por lo que fueron al cine vieron película de ciencia ficción que les había llamado la atención por la promesa de viajes entre el tiempo y espacio, algo confusa y en algún momento romántica; cuando salieron del cine fueron caminando por el parque hasta sentarse bajo un cerezo que ya había florecido._

_El de ojos verdes acostó de manera que utilizo las piernas del canadiense como almohada, en el rato que se hallaron así, tuvieron una platica amena cambiando de temas regularmente, riendo divirtiéndose, contando sus sueños y esperanzas a futuro, ese día había sido el mejor para el canadiense, aunque el ingles no supiera que era el y Mathew haya olvidado ese pequeño detalle..._

_Como era de esperarse, las cosas no duran para siempre y el día estaba tocando su final mientras ambos jóvenes veían el atardecer sumidos en pensamientos y sentimientos culpa, enamoramiento, nerviosismo y aun así un poco de paz encontrada en el otro. Habían terminado en un momento de cómodo silencio que fue roto por Arthur_

_-este ha sido uno de los mejores días de mi vida- dijo mirando al canadiense, mientras sacaba una navaja –¿que te gustaría que escribiera?- le pregunto apuntando al árbol, Mathew estaba apunto de responder cuando el otro volvió a hablar –¿ya te decidiste Alfred?- le pregunto divertido._

_El canadiense solo puso su vista en el final del atardecer –only dreams – susurro sin fuerza se sentía tan débil, apunto de romperse –será mejor que valla a casa- le dijo dándole una sonrisa forzada, lo mas parecida a la de Alfred que en ese momento podría darle, alcanzo a ver lo que el oji verde escribió en el árbol "dreams" nada mas "como olvide que el creía que era Alfred" pensaba tristemente mientras se alejaba un poco_

_-¿si quieres te acompaño?- le dijo el ingles notando un poco el cambio en su acompañante y no entendiéndolo._

_-no te preocupes Arthur, podre llegar y tu casa se halla retirada de aquí- le dijo dándole una sonrisa antes de darse vuelta –nos vemos después- le alcanzo a decir mientras caminaba asía su casa. aunque no estaba seguro si lo escucho._

= fin flashback =

Mathew se hallaba de nuevo en ese parque frente a ese árbol que no pudo guardar su petición, el realmente quería que se escribiera toda la frase "only dreams" puesto que eso había sido ese día solo un sueño, puesto que cada detalle, cada momento no era para el; había pasado de ello cerca de 2 años y Arthur aun no sabia la verdad.

Después de ese día y un mes que salieron de la escuela, el se fue de del país a su nación por nacimiento, Canadá, mas precisamente a Toronto, halla continuo los estudios, esta era una propuesta que un maestro le había echo y que el aun no se decidía, pero ese día de sueños y despertares decidió que lo mejor era salir por un tiempo y lo hizo.

Como más tarde se entero Alfred y Arthur fueron pareja por un tiempo, aunque actualmente no lo eran se sabía que Arthur aun lo quería y no podía olvidar el día que se termino de enamorar de Alfred, aunque este lo olvidara, el día que paso con el oji-violeta la gran ironía.

Había regresado para terminar sus estudios, después de todo solo fue un intercambio, volvió a suspirar mientras tocaba, y repasaba con su dedo la palabra que Arthur escribió, para darse media vuelta y caminar el camino de siempre, para regresar al departamento que acababa de rentar (por distintas razones, sus padres se separaron y cada uno regreso a donde pertenecían, le avisaron después).

Mañana iniciarían clases, suspiro debía llagar temprano; el ya había entrado a su departamento que se hallaba en un 5 y ultimo piso de ese edificio, era algo grande, con cocina, baño de visitas, 2 recamaras cada una con su baño completo, una cómoda aunque no muy grande sala de estar, y las escaleras que dan al techo, pidió ese departamento un poco mas caro para poder tener el techo y la vista de lo que se alcanzaba a ver del parque y la ciudad.

Su recamara donde pasaba la mayor parte del día, tenía una cama queen con sabanas marfil, edredón rojo y las almohadas rojas y blancas adornadas con un poco de dorado. La madera de la cabecera era obscura casi negra, con 4 pilares el que debería colgar un velo blanco sedoso, pero lo había amarrado a los postes del mismo color de la cabecera, tenia unos ventanales cubiertos con cortinas rojas con detalles dorados y un tela sedosa marfil que daba a la ventana, las paredes blancas y rojas un poco más debajo de la mitad, donde los colores se hallaban divididos por una franja dorada; en una esquina se hallaba su computadora y una estantería de madera color chocolate, y cerca la puerta a su baño obscura como la demás madera.

Ciertamente un habitación ostentosa que no entendía como se dejo convencer por su primo dejando que este decorara su habitación, quien ahora se hallaba en Francia para terminar sus estudios en repostería, aunque supuesta mente regresaria dentro de 3 meses

Se recostó antes de prepararse para dormir en la cama, mañana sería un largo día; seria mejor que pronoto se fuera a dormir ya pasaba de la media noche tenia que descansar, así fue como se levanto de la cama a su closet para tomar su pijama y dirigirse a su baño a cambiarse y dejar todo en orden para mañana.

* * *

><p>Espero les halla agradado este primer capitulo, pronto subire el proximo si tengo el tiempo, dejen review si les gusto, no les gusto, dejar ideas, regalos, amenazas, para corregidme... etc. en fin dejen un review para esta primeriza ^^<p>

sin mas por el momento cuídense see you...


	2. Chapter 2

Wiii por fin actualizo XD, perdonen la tardanza pero no me gustaban los anteriores intentos para el capitulo jeje, entre todos este fue el que mas me gusto, espero también sea de su agrado, ammm otra vez disculpen me

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos dueños, por mi Canadá saldria mas y seria mas reconocido XD

bueno les dejo con el capitulo jeje

* * *

><p>Despertó por tercera ves esa nochemadrugada suspiro, al ver el reloj las 5:30 rayos y las clases iniciarían por ser primer día hasta las 8, por lo menos tendría tiempo para hacer algo mas, se negaba a intentar dormir un poco mas, si lo así no llegaría a tiempo… su celular se ilumino, ni un sonido salió, se estiro un poco para sacar su brazo de su edredón verde para alcanzar el celular en su mesita de noche negra, al tener el celular en sus manos vio que un mensaje le había llegado a las 3:45am, lanzo un bufido molesto solo 15 min después de que se durmió por segunda vez, al abrirlo leyó remitente Francis … lo comenzó a leer

"mon amour Arthur, mi primo ya se halla en la ciudad agradecería que le devolviera a Kuma, y por favor trate bien a mon petit Mathiuw, no lo vallas a lastimar… por cierto mon ami soñé…"

Cerro el celular no quería saber que había soñado Francis, suspiro y sintió como algo se reacomodaba cerca de sus piernas al asomarse, vio un gatito, totalmente blanco con sus ojos negros (raro color para los ojos de un gato); volvió a suspirar ese gato ni si quiera era suyo, no era de ese frantuchete, aunque este le dijo que era de su primo y termino cuidándolo hasta que alguien viniera por el

Y ahora tenia que decirle que dejara al gato justo cuando se encariñaba con el, a pesar de ser mas temprano de lo acostumbrado, decidió darse prisa para poder llegar a la escuela temprano y poder meter al gato en la jaula donde Francis se lo entrego, seria una mañana extraña, el como alumno modelo (según maestros, no es como que el se gloriara de ello no…(sarcasmo)) llevaría a un gatito a la escuela para dárselo a su dueño, todo esto lo meditaba mientras intentaba cocinar…

Termino por desayunar un sándwich y jugo de manzana que había en el refri, tal vez si no estuviera tan distraído, habría podido cocinar algo de desayuno… y mientras tomaba la gato un pensamiento se disparo, ¿Quién era el primo de Francis?

* * *

><p>Matthew ya se había arreglado para ir a la escuela ahora solo era esperar un poco, aun faltaba media hora para que las clases iniciaran y vivía a 10 min de la escuela, así que decidió llamara Francis, en este momento no le importaba mucho la diferencia horaria, si no porque kumaferi, no estaba en su departamento y quien lo tenia…<p>

-hoo Matiuw, ¿Cómo…?-

-¿Dónde esta kuma?-pregunto interrumpiendo a su primo

El francés solo suspiro antes de contestar-se lo deje a un amigo para que lo cuidara, ya ves que no le gusta estar solo al chaton- intentaba convencer

Pregunto rápidamente -¿Quién?- sin dejarle continuar, otra vez

-mmm Arthur- le respondió algo dudoso de la reacción de su primo

-oh- fue todo lo que pudo contestar

-te lo dará en la escuela, hace rato le envié un mensaje-

-esta bien Francis, ¿pero no seria mejor que me lo diera después?-

-le mandare un mensaje para que te lo de en el parque después de la escuela, ¿ok?

-esta bien, gracias-

-no hay de que,¿Qué tal tu regreso?, te gusto la habitación?,¿ya desayunaste?¿que desayunaste?-

-estuvo algo cansado me dormí en el avión, me encanto la habitación, solo faltaba Kuma, si ya desayune, Panques, mm creo que es todo hablamos después Francis tengo que ir a la escuela chao-

-adiós mon amour-

Este seria un día largo, se dio cuanta que faltaban ya 15 min. Por lo que decidió ir a la escuela de una vez, según lo que le dijo el director todo seguía como antes; ya le habían mandado su horario, con el nombre del maestro y salón, por lo que solo era llegar.

Decidido verificar el horario ya hiva llegando a la escuela, hoy al ser el primer día tenia que ir al auditorio como todos los demás, suspiro y emprendió camino al auditorio, ya se hallaba frente e a la escuela, que era un edificio color beige, y detalles en azul, tenia un toque de arquitectura griega pero mezclado con un poco de estilo gótico.

* * *

><p>Arthur aun se debatía sobre llevar al gato o no, suspiro lo llevaría cuando recibió una llamada de Francis…<p>

-hello…- saludo el Ingles mientras tomaba sus cosas

-Arthur, no lleves al Chaton a la escuela- le dijo el francés justo a tiempo aun no salía de la cas, suspiro y dejo a l gato abriéndole la puertita de la jaula, después salió.

-sabes Francis deberías decidirte…- le comento algo cansado, mientras miraba su reloj llegaría a tiempo –ya estaba por salir-

-lo se mon ami, pero luego Matthew me comento que podrías llevarlo al parque donde esta ese hermoso árbol de cerezo- le dio la referencia.

Volvió a suspirar, ya le faltaba la mitad del camino –OK, por cierto ¿a que te referías cuando dijiste que no lastimara a tu primo?- no pudo preguntar era un ser curioso.

-Oohh, es una advertencia- le respondió el ojiazul mordazmente, los tonos no mienten –se pude decir que es como mi hermanito y no lo quiero ver herido por nadie-

-ok, fue todo lo que pudo decir ya se hallaba frente a la escuela, debía ir al auditorio –Frog voy a colgar ya estoy en la escuela- fue todo lo que le dijo

-Bueno Arthy, te llamo despues, no me vallas a extrañar- le contesto divertido, colgó al finalizar su despedida, ya se hallaba dentro de la escuela.

Cuando estaba cerca del auditorio se dio cuenta que había llegado un poco mas temprano, normalmente cualquier evento que se diera allí comenzaba 30 min después de lo que indicaban, al entrar busco un lugar aceptable, el único que encontró fue junto a un chico rubio con el cabello medianamente largo y que llevaba lentes, fue lo que alcanzo a ver desde lejos, al acercarse un poco noto que el color de los ojos del joven eran violetas y como si los recuerdos le asaltaban, dio con quien era, Matthew Williams el primo de Francis y en algún momento fue su compañero de equipo en mas de una clase, pero por una extraña razón le era facil olvidarle

-Hola, Matthew- no encontraba otra manera de iniciar el contacto y aun quedaban 20 min en lo que todos se acomodaban para iniciar formalmente

El oji violeta lo vio y le sonrió amablemente para responder al saludo, aun que en su mirada había un alivio, por no ser olvidado o confundido, -Hi, Arthur, Francis me comento que tenias a Kuma- le dijo con curiosidad a pesar de no ser una pregunta explicita.

-Je si yo lo tengo- contesto e intento continuar –Francis me acaba de avisar que te lo lelvara alrato en el parque, aunque no me dijo donde estarías, es un alivio el verte antes- le sonrio para que Matthew hablara

-si, amm no se si pueda en el cerezo- le pregunto/afirmo, con un sonrojo –es que me queda mas cerca- intento explicar.

-esta bien entonces allí nos veremos- le respondió con una sonrisa, después de eso comenzaron a hablar sobre el horario, los maestros y clases que compartían la siguiente, y primera por esta ocasión, seria lengua Inglesa, la cual compartían. Al ver ambos horarios se dieron cuanta que de las 7 materias que llevaban solo 3 no compartían, aunque llevaban las mismas materias y compartían a momentos los mismos tiempos libres... Pronto ya estaba iniciando la bienvenida, para después dar paso a las clases.

* * *

><p>Gracias a kurai Ikari, Nekoogirl y Alma por su review, espero continuar pronto el próximo capitulo.<p>

sin mas por el momento cuídense nos vemos pronto... ~~Chaoo~~


End file.
